omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Entity303
Character Synopsis Entity303 is the main antagonist of the Mystery of Entity303 novels, based on a Minecraft Myth of the same name. Throughout the novels Entity303 puts Gameknight999 and his friends through various obstacles in attempts to stall them. Entity303's main goal is to corrupt and destroy worlds and Minecraft entirely to become God Character Statistics Tiering: 2-B Verse: Minecraft EU (The Mystery of Entity303) Name: Entity303 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hacker, Living Virus Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Was causing the entire Minecraft reality to distort into a amalgamated mess. Altered and changed several Servers), Information Manipulation (Can alter data and utilize data to "hack" into systsems and even change the code that makes up an entity), Void Manipulation (Can reduce parts of serves into nonexistence zones where code was formely in existence), Creation (Can create life and various entiites through shaping information and code), Spatial Manipulation (Can pull objects from another Space through warping. Can create Wormholes in Space), Time Manipulation (Messed with the Time of the entire Minecraft reality. Can send people to the certain points in Time such as The Past), Size Manipulation (Can alter the size and shape of Villagers), Universe Manipulation (Can generate and completely control Dimensions such as The Twilight Forest), Law Manipulation (The different dimensions of Minecract each have different laws of physics to some degree. Can change the "difficulty of an entire world, which can modify the properties of beings and outright prevent some from existing), Mind Control (Can control the minds of various mobs), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Repaired himself after having all his data completely deleted into nonexistence by various Developers), Ressurection (Can instantly respawn himself should he die), Summoning (Can summon every single boss that has been in Minecraft possible), Time Travel (Traveled from The Future to The Past), ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level '(Stated to pose a major threat to all timelines and worlds in Minecraft by the novel's description. Is stated several times to be able to destroy all of Minecraft or all of existence in it's entirety, which according to the End-Game Poem has contains atleast millions of worlds in the Old Interface alone. His presence in Minecraft caused all it's laws and the very fabric of reality to become distorted and corrupted to the point where it could have been potentially destroyed) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was able to traverse all of Minecraft itself and even reach it's boundaries. Traversed through several Worlds in a short timeframe, which are entire Dimensions of Infinite Size) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal (Was capable of destroying all of Minecraft itself and is also stated to be able to destroy all worlds in Minecraft, of which there is a million) Durability: Multiverse Level (Can survive the complete destruction of Minecraft, was able to no-sell a Command Block enchanted Sword from GamingKnight. Can also trade blows with Oracle, who repaired the entire Minecraft reality) Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Multiverse (Can pull bosses and mobs from multiple worlds, can effect all servers and all worlds in Minecraft from his presence. Traversed many worlds and Timelines) Intelligence: Very High (Is an expert in the field of hacking and technology, has all the knowledge of The Minecraft developers and knows everything that can possible happen in Minecraft, is a skilled combatant who also can form master plans that end up usually working) Weaknesses: '''Superior Information Manipulators can likely bypass his skills. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Mods *'The Twilight Forest Mod' *'Mystcraft ' *'Galacticraft ' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Books Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Fantasy Category:Villains Category:Hackers Category:Geniuses Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Time Benders Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Cannon Characters Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Universe Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Controllers Category:Space Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Time Traveler Category:Tier 2